To Lose It All
by DianaPrince31
Summary: Before the opening of the new theme park Jurassic Park, a tropical storm hits and the electricity goes out. With the limited use of backup generators, John Hammond calls for help, he calls Hellsing.


To Lose it all

A Hellsing/Jurassic park Crossover

Sapphirewyren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Jurassic Park**

 **Summary: Before the opening of the new theme park Jurassic Park, a tropical storm hits and the electricity goes out. With the limited use of backup generators, John Hammond calls for help, he calls Hellsing.**

It had gone all wrong. Everything had been planned perfectly and still it had managed to have gone wrong. It was supposed to be one of the greatest openings in the world. But now it was a nightmare. The dinosaurs, all genetically designed to be female had laid eggs, which meant that half of the population had changed their gender to male. Due to the incomplete DNA strands, InGen geneticists had used the DNA of the West African Bullfrog, a frog that had the ability to change its gender if they were in a single gender environment. InGen's owner and CEO John Hammond had invited Dr. Alan Grant, a paleontologist. his partner Dr. Ellie Sattler, a paleobotanist and Ian Malcolm a chaos mathematician, to inspect the park and deem it safe for visitors. But that did not go as planned as they spotted many problems, such as the aforementioned dinosaur breeding outside the lab and the ambiguous morality of cloning ancient lizards. To make matter worse, the unexpected tropical storm that ravaged Ilsa Nublar had knocked out the electrical power deactivating the enclosures. This allowed the dinosaurs to roam free, including the pack of velociraptors and the tyrannosaurus rex. As the back-up generators finally came on, Hammond made his way to the visitor hall, he had to call for help, someone out there may be able to send aid and help him save his park.

 **London**

The skies above London were gray and the clouds were heavy with rain, foretelling of a storm that was to come. The phone on Integra's desk rang, shattering the silence in the dimly lit office. The director glanced at the phone and not recognizing the number on the caller ID screen, did not pick it up. However, it continued to ring and it was getting annoying.

"This is Sir Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization. State your name and business."

The voice on the other end sounded as if he had just ran a marathon; "I'm John Hammond…they got loose…..we need aid…please send help…to Isla Nublar"

"Who are 'we' and 'they'?"

"There are people on the island and the dinosaurs have escaped from their paddocks."

"Dinosaurs? Is this some kind of prank?"

"No…no! It is not a prank! We need help…fast!"

"You're going to have to start from the beginning Mr. Hammond because I have no clue what you are talking about."

"I am talking ab9ut Jurassic Park, the storm has caused the security systems to become deactivated. The dinosaurs may have gotten loose!"

"Did you say Jurassic Park?" Integra opened the top drawer of her desk and retrieved a piece of paper from it. On the thick paper was the logo of the theme park Jurassic Park. The white and red letters spelled out the name of the park, with a picture of the skeleton of a T-Rex on a red background. Several weeks ago, John Hammond had sent out these invitations to important people around the world, inviting them to the opening to the first and only theme park that would have real live dinosaurs. When Integra heard this, she had Walter search for every bit of information on John Hammond and Jurassic Park. What the butler found turned her stomach. Hammond was the CEO of a bioengineering company called InGen. This company had claimed that they had cloned dinosaurs out of the blood sucked out by mosquitoes that had been fossilized in amber. Of course, Integra thought that this was a load of bollocks and that people had no right to play God. Besides giant lizards plus people was an equation for disaster. And she was right, because here was Hammond himself calling for help.

When the woman on the phone had asked if he has said 'Jurassic Park', Hammond had thought that by reiterating this fact, she would send some sort of aid. But her already cold voice grew colder as she said; "The Hellsing Organization does not deal with dinosaurs, Hammond."

"Wait! You have to help!"

"I don't make it a habit to help murderers."

"But I'm not a murderer! We need help….please…"

"You and your company InGen have taken it upon yourselves to play God. You have taken that which should have stayed dead and resurrected it. You have put many people in danger and by now, I can safely assume that several people have been killed by your monstrous creations, therefore I believe you to be a murderer. You are most deserving of whatever fate befalls you, Hammond. You have decided to play a dangerous game and you lost. Your hubris has bought about your downfall and I will have no part of it. May God have mercy on your soul."

"No…wait don't hang up…!"

A few days later, Integra found out the fate of John Hammond, he had fallen down a hill and broken ankle, he was attacked and killed by a pack of Procompsognathus (compys). The other survivors which included Hammond's grandchildren were rescued by the Costa Rican Air Force and the island was napalmed in hopes of destroying the dinosaurs. It would seem that Jurassic Park was not opening its doors to the public anytime soon. It was for the best that Hammond died, the world did not need a man who would create monsters just for money and be in denial of its immoral implications. When Integra had hung up the phone, Walter entered the office and asked; "Who was that on the phone, Sir?"

Lighting the Jurassic Park invitation on fire, then dropping it into the garbage can, Integra replied; "It was no one of importance."

The End

 **Author's Notes: I found the Jurassic Park books and movies to be very good. Of course, what InGen did, in my opinion was wrong. There is a reason why the dinosaurs are extinct, so that they don't eat us! I hope it you guys enjoyed it. See you in the next fic!**


End file.
